mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Радужные водопады
Русская стенограмма = :Радуга Дэш: Значит так, слушайте! :Флаттершай: Мы все внимание. Так, Большой Бицепс? :Большой Бицепс: поцелуя ворчит Неа! Я гора мышц! Да! :Радуга Дэш: Мне нравится твой настрой, Большой Бицепс, но чтобы попасть на Эквестрийские игры, понадобится не только мышцы. Мы команда Воздушной Эстафеты, и от нас троих зависит, пройдём ли мы квалификацию в соревнованиях. И нужно ли напоминать, как важно для меня... то есть, для Понивилля... пройти отборочный тур и попасть на Игры? :Флаттершай: Я помню. Я очень, очень, очень хочу пройти отборочный тур для тебя и'' Понивилля. :'Большой Бицепс': ''Вырвем победу! :Пинки Пай: Скажите: «"П" за Понивилль»! «П» за Понивилль! :Флаттершай: визжит :Пинки Пай: мегафону «П» за Понивилль! :Большой Бицепс: П''! :'Флаттершай': О, спасибо, Пинки Пай. Это было страшное... то есть, хорошее приветствие. смеётся :'Радуга Дэш': Подготовь приветствие к тому моменту, когда мы пройдём отборочный тур. :'Большой Бицепс': А после этого, когда мы возьмём золотые медали в Эквестрийских играх! :'Эпплджек': Не так быстро! Чтобы хорошо выступить, вам нужно подкрепиться моими яблочными пудингами. Они прекрасны. :'Пинки Пай': «П» — «это прекрасно»! :'Большой Бицепс и Флаттершай': жуют :'Радуга Дэш': Ладно, команда! Покажите, на что способны! Чуть согни колени! Маши крыльями! И я хочу увидеть все ваши копыта в воздухе на счёт три! толчок быстро Раз, два, три! :'Большой Бицепс': напряжения :'Радуга Дэш': И не забывай дышать, когда находишь в воздухе! :'Большой Бицепс': хрипит :стук :'Пинки Пай': «П» — это, э... «падать»? :'Радуга Дэш': вздыхает : :двигателя поезда :'Гелия': Удачи, Радуга! Прости, мы не сможем лететь с тобой в Воздушной Эстафете, воздушным спринтерам мы тоже нужны. :'Тандерлейн': Жаль, мы можем бороться только в одном виде. вздыхает Но правила есть правила. :'Сумеречная Искорка': Удачи! Радуге Дэш Было мило с твоей стороны стать частью команды, в которой... эм... не самые сильные летуны. :'Радуга Дэш': В этом нет ничего милого. Я знаю, что могу перекрыть слабину любого пони. Со мной в команде мы пройдем квалификацию. Я в этом уверена. :'Сумеречная Искорка': Понивиллю повезло, что у него есть ты. :'Радуга Дэш': Да, я классная. :'Флаттершай': напрягается Ах! Я так горжусь тем, что представляю Понивилль. напрягается Ой, это такая честь даже проходить отборочный тур к Играм. Надеюсь, я никого не подведу. :'Большой Бицепс': Они будут нами гордиться! :'Пинки Пай': «П» — это «предмет гордости»! Мы будем лучшими фанатами, каких только видели пони! :'Рарити': Ууу. Не терпится увидеть, в чём будут другие пони, хотя я уверена, их форма будет не лучше той, что я разработала для Эквестрийских игр. :'Эпплджек': И мы ''пройдём в Игры, как только все пони подкрепятся моими яблочными пудингами. :Пинки Пай: Не могу дождаться! :двигателя поезда :Пони: болтовня, стоны :Креснт Мун: Это Радуга Дэш! Она классная летунья! :Орэндж Свирл: Я слышала, она летит последний участок эстафеты: значит, остальным пони придётся сильно оторваться, чтобы её победить. :вдалеке :Креснт Мун: О, Чудо-молнии! :Спринкл Медлей: Я слышала, они выступают за Клаудсдейл. :Орэндж Свирл: Тогда Клаудсдейл точно пройдёт отборочный тур. Они лучшие летуны в мире. :Спитфайр: Игра начинается! :Соарин: Приятно видеть, что здесь есть достойные конкуренты! :Флитфут: Ещё пара дней тренировок — и мы увидим тебя в воздухе, Радуга Дэш! Если тебе повезёт. :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Чудо-молнии признают победителя, видя его, а мы станем победителями сразу после тренировок! Верно? :Флаттершай: Верно. :Большой Бицепс: Да! :Пинки Пай: Ура! в хлопушку для вечеринок :толчок :Сумеречная Искорка: И я... присоединяюсь! Ура! :Болельщицы Клаудсдейла: Скажите «Клаудс»! Скажите «Дейл»! Что получилось? Клаудсдейл! Ууу! Ву-ху! Ууу! :Пинки Пай: Ах! Где мне достать такие помпоны?! :Радуга Дэш: Итак, нужно ли мне напомнить вам, какая у нас цель? :Большой Бицепс: Э, может быть? :Радуга Дэш: Нам нужно стать одной из первых четырёх команд, которые пересекут финишную черту! Большой Бицепс, ты летишь первым, покажи, как ты это делаешь! :Большой Бицепс: ворчит :ляп :Радуга Дэш: О, что за? :Эпплджек: Прости! Пыталась подсмотреть идею у них, но... :Рэйнбоушайн и Спринкл Медлей: Копыта вниз! Кексы вверх! :Флитфут и Спитфайр: жуют :Эпплджек: ...Похоже, у них цель получше. :Радуга Дэш: Итак, передача эстафетной подковы должна проходить плавно. Нельзя пропустить взмах крыльями или потерять высоту! И что бы вы ни делали, не роняйте подкову! :Флаттершай: Ты точно, точно уверен, что ты готов? Я не хочу её брать, если ты не уверен на сто процентов. :Большой Бицепс: Готов! :глухой стук :Рарити: Понивилль может выступить получше. Я вернусь со свежеокрашенной через секунду! :Радуга Дэш: Она была нам нужна! И больше ни у кого из пони нет разноцветных подков! :звон :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Похоже, всё-таки у кого-то есть. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что у кого-то есть? :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Больше шансов пройти отборочный тур и поехать на Эквестрийские игры, чем у других. :Радуга Дэш: Смотрите и учитесь. Клаудсдейл — это Чудо-молнии, а Чудо-молнии — лучшие летуны. И они мои кумиры. Вы сможете у них чему-то научиться. :реактивного двигателя :Радуга Дэш: Пожалуйста, научитесь! :Флитфут: Давай, Соарин, набирай скорость! Ты можешь лучше! :Спитфайр: Я тоже на это надеюсь. :Болельщицы Клаудсдейла: Тренировка, тренировка, эхей! :Соарин: Аа! :пикирующего самолёта :Соарин: На помощь! :Соарин: На помощь! Ааа! :Радуга Дэш: Держу! :Чудо-молнии и Команда Понивилля: радость :Флитфут: Ничего себе! Ты молодец! :Спитфайр: Не хуже любого из Чудо-молний! :Флаттершай: Ой, Радуга, я так тобой горжусь. Ты подхватила Соарина и отпустила его на землю, и теперь с ним всё в порядке. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь. Соарину Ты в порядке? :Соарин: Ээ, крыло повреждено, но надеюсь, что к соревнованию я приду в норму. :сирены :Соарин: Ты лучшая, Радуга Дэш. стонет :Радуга Дэш: Ах, да ерунда! Хочешь об этом поговорить — хорошо, но не позволяй себя останавливать! :сирены :Большой Бицепс: «П» — это Радуга Дэш! :Флаттершай: шепчет Э, вообще-то «Радуга» начинается на «Р». :Большой Бицепс: Без разницы! :Радуга Дэш: Тяжело терять члена команды перед соревнованиями. :Флитфут: Слушай, ты же выросла в Клаудсдейле. :Спитфайр: Значит, ты можешь летать с нами. :Радуга Дэш: Летать? :Флитфут: Ты можешь тренироваться с нами. Ну, пока Соарин не поправится. :Спитфайр: Ну что скажешь? Третьей будешь? :Радуга Дэш: Э, я не знаю. Команде нужно, чтобы я была в форме, чтобы мы прошли отборочный тур. Не хочу слишком вымотаться к моменту начала эстафеты. :Спитфайр: Ты прошла довольно интенсивную подготовку в Академии Чудо-молний, и ты прекрасно её перенесла. :Радуга Дэш: Хе, да, я подтянула кое-какие хвосты в Академии ... но я не знаю, как моя команда отреагирует, если я буду тренироваться с соперниками. :Флитфут: А кто говорит, что им нужно об этом знать? Подумай, Радуга! Это твой шанс полетать с победителями! :Большой Бицепс: мускулы :Радуга Дэш: Ладно, я согласна. :Спитфайр: смешок Мудрое решение, Радуга. :музыка монтажа :звон :Флитфут: Отлично! :Болельщицы Клаудсдейла: Вперёд к победе, пони! Летим, летим, летим! :Большой Бицепс: ворчит :Радуга Дэш: Давай, Большой Бицепс, ты сможешь это сделать! :скрип :Флаттершай': Э... Я готова перехватить подкову, если хочешь. :звон :Большой Бицеп и Флаттершай: вопят :грохот :Радуга Дэш: Эээй... :музыка монтажа :скрип :Флаттершай: визжит Ой! :Радуга Дэш: Вы пока продолжайте качать крылья. А мне надо... попить воды. :музыка монтажа :Флаттершай: жуёт :Большой Бицепс: жуёт смеётся глотает ворчит :Эпплджек и Флаттершай: смеются :музыка монтажа :орудие вращается :дует :режут :Большой Бицепс: смеётся Да! :Флаттершай: хихикает :Рарити: Перебор? :музыка монтажа :свист :всплеск :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, непросто тренироваться на две команды? :Радуга Дэш: плюётся Ты... знаешь? А ещё кто-нибудь знает? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Они заняты тренировками, чтобы думать о твоих исчезновениях. :Радуга Дэш: Я видела, как тренируются другие команды, так что отборочный тур мы пройдём. Я летаю быстро, чтобы покрыть разницу. :Сумеречная Искорка: Одна из команд, в которой ты тренируешься, чуть больше нуждается в твоей помощи, чем другая. :Радуга Дэш: Но гораздо веселее тренироваться с победителями, чем... эм... с не-победителями. Кроме того, Понивилль всё равно пройдёт отборочный тур. :Спитфайр: Радуга, есть минутка? :Радуга Дэш: Конечно. :Флитфут: Ты — ценное приобретение для нашей команды,... присоединяйся к команде Клаудсдейла. Навсегда. :Радуга Дэш: Ах! :Спитфайр: Крыло Соарина не заживёт до соревнования. И мы хотим, чтобы ты летала с нами. :Флитфут: Разумеется, это значит, что ты не сможешь летать за Понивилль, но надо смотреть правде в глаза. Даже с тобой у твоей команды слабые шансы... :Большой Бицепс: Оу! :Флитфут: ...пройти отборочный тур. :Большой Бицепс: хнычет :Спитфайр: Ну, что скажешь? :Радуга Дэш: Ну, я... :Спитфайр: Подумай об этом. :Радуга Дэш: Они хотят, чтобы я'' летала с ''ними! Это же моя мечта! :Сумеречная Искорка: Если ты будешь летать за Клаудсдейл, Пинки Пай некого будет поддерживать. Форму Рарити никто никогда не увидит. А Эпплджек, получается, напрасно корпела над своими пудингами. :Радуга Дэш: О, но я хочу летать с командой лучших! А ты бы как поступила? :Сумеречная Искорка: Думаю, это решение ты должна принять сама. Соревнования уже завтра, так что поторопись. :вращается :Радуга Дэш: стонет Ой-ой! Ой! :Толпа: болтовня :Флаттершай: Что случилось? :Радуга Дэш: Э, я повредила копыта... :Пинки Пай и Рарити: ахают :Спитфайр: Все четыре? :Радуга Дэш: Я, э, поскользнулась на пене и приземлилась на... почти невнятно это, как его, ну... :Пинки Пай: ворчит Если бы я попала копытами на невнятную чепуху, это была бы большая проблема! :Радуга Дэш: Теперь я никогда не смогу летать. :Флаттершай: А ты поправишься к соревнованиям? :Радуга Дэш: стонет Мне повезёт, если я вообще когда-нибудь смогу летать! вздыхает Мне просто нужно отдохнуть. :Флаттершай: Ой, не волнуйся, Радуга. Мы о тебе позаботимся... ну, то есть, кто-нибудь позаботится. Может, врач или, может, медсестра. :пикает :Сумеречная Искорка: Знаешь, пони-врач не может сказать, что с тобой не так. :Радуга Дэш: Всё не так! Абсолютно всё не так! :Эпплджек: Это тебя вылечит! :Радуга Дэш: набитым ртом Спасибо. Сама я б никогда не справилась. :Сумеречная Искорка: вздыхает :Рарити: Ничто так не помогает, как волшебные лекарственные средства! Шёлковая перевязь и бинт с блёстками? :Радуга Дэш: Это может помочь. :открывается :Флаттершай: Как дела у нашей пациентки? :стук :Большой Бицепс: ржёт :Радуга Дэш: Мне уже лучше. :Флаттершай: Мы хотели, чтоб ты знала: нам очень жаль, что ты получила травму, но тебе не стоит переживать, что ты не можешь участвовать в соревнованиях. Мы справимся. У нас даже есть замена. Нам очень жаль, что ты не можешь участвовать. Но мы знаем, как ты любишь летать. И мы обещаем... :Большой Бицепс: От всего сердца! :Флаттершай: ...Что если мы пройдём отборочный тур, попадём на Эквестрийские игры и завоюем золотые медали, мы отдадим тебе свои, потому что мы знаем, как много значит для тебя эта золотая медаль. :Радуга Дэш: Спасибо... :Сумеречная Искорка: горло Полагаю, Радуге нужно ещё немножко отдохнуть. :Остальные главные персонажи: болтают :Эпплджек: Поправляйся! :Сумеречная Искорка: Знаешь, бегство от решения — неправильное решение. :Соарин: У тебя очень хорошие друзья. А вот меня никто не навещает. Наверное, они тренируются. :Радуга Дэш: Надеюсь, твоё крыло скоро заживёт. :Соарин: Оно в порядке. Я поддерживаю форму, на случай если вдруг меня вернут. :Радуга Дэш: В каком смысле «если вернут»? Спитфайр и Флитфут сказали, что твоя травма слишком серьёзна! :Соарин: А мне сказали, что опасаются, что я не восстановлюсь к соревнованиям, поэтому тренируются с кем-то другим! :Радуга Дэш: Этой другой была я! До того как, как, я получила травму. :Соарин: Что ж, вздыхает похоже, удача отвернулась от всех нас. Клаудсдейл не пройдёт квалификацию без трёх участников, и Понивилль не пройдёт без тебя. Очень плохо... :Сумеречная Искорка: Даже заменив Радугу, не думаю, что мы пройдём отборочный тур. Без обид. :Пинки Пай: Эх! И что мне теперь делать со всем этим?! :Эпплджек: Э, что ты собиралась делать с этим раньше? :Рарити: вздыхает Может, моя форма для Эквестрийских игр ещё не выйдет из моды в следующем году. Я ведь прогрессивный дизайнер. :копытами :Сумеречная Искорка: Это что, Радуга... идёт? :Спитфайр: воду :Флитфут: А... значит, тебе стало лучше? :Радуга Дэш: Да, потому что я вообще... не получала никакой травмы. :Чудо-молнии: Ах! :Большой Бицепс, Флаттершай и Дерпи: Ах! :Радуга Дэш: Я симулировала для того, чтобы мне не пришлось выбирать, за кого летать: за Понивилль или за Клаудсдейл. Я хотела летать с обеими командами, и решение было слишком сложным! :Флаттершай: Ой, Радуга, ты не обязана была выбирать нас. Я знаю, ты любишь побеждать, и ты должна быть в команде, которая точно победит. :Радуга Дэш: Теперь я знаю, с кем должна остаться. :Спитфайр: Хороший выбор. Всегда держись победителей. :Радуга Дэш: Понивилль. Это не только место, где я живу, здесь живут мои друзья. Кому есть до меня дело независимо от того, помогу я им выиграть или нет. :Остальные главные персонажи и Дерпи: радуются :Спитфайр: Ты уверена, что это правильное решение? :Радуга Дэш: Вы мне солгали только для того, чтобы заполучить летуна получше! Может, вы и команда победителей, но всё же не та команда, в которой я'' хочу быть. :'Спитфайр': Э. Радуга Дэш, ты нечто особенное. Мы наблюдали это в Академии и снова видим здесь. И могли бы многому научиться у тебя. :'Флитфут': Думаю, уже научились. :'Спитфайр': Готов летать? :'Соарин': Серьёзно? :'Спитфайр': Нам вообще не стоило врать и искать тебе замену. :'Соарин': ахает Вперёд, Клаудсдейл! :'Радуга Дэш': Пошли, команда Понивилля! Нам нужно готовиться к соревнованиям! :'Большой Бицепс': ''Да! :щелчок :Соарин: Давай, Понивилль! Вы сможете! :машут :тиканье :лязг :рытья :Большой Бицепс: хрипит :Сумеречная Искорка: Давай, Флаттершай! У-ху! :Болельщицы Понивилля: Понивилль, вперёд! Понивилль, вперёд! :Пинки Пай: Хе-хей! Вперёд, Радуга! :Эпплджек: жуёт :Ревизор: Понивилль проходит! :радуется, ржание :радуется :щелчок :Большой Бицепс: Да! :Главные персонажи без Радуги: Да! :Пинки Пай: Хе-хей! :Сумеречная Искорка: Эквестрийские игры, мы едем! :камеры :Радуга Дэш: Хе-хе, не могу отрицать. Люблю побеждать! Но если мне придётся выбирать между победой и верностью своим друзьям, я ''всегда выберу своих друзей. Потому что как бы я ни любила побеждать, их я люблю наамного больше.'' |-| Английская стенограмма = :Rainbow Dash: Alright, ponies, listen up! :Fluttershy: We're all ears. Right, Bulk Biceps? :Bulk Biceps: noises grunts Nuh-uh! I'm all muscles! Yeah! :Rainbow Dash: I like your attitude, Bulk Biceps, but it's gonna take more than muscles and Yeah!''s to get us to the Equestria Games! We are the Aerial Relay team, and it's up to the three of us to make sure that we qualify at the tryouts. And do I need to remind you how much I - I mean, Ponyville, heh – wants to qualify and make it to the Games? :'Fluttershy': I remember. I really, really, ''really want to qualify for you and Ponyville. :Bulk Biceps: Bring it on! :Pinkie Pie: Gimme a 'P' for 'Ponyville'! :Fluttershy: yelps :Pinkie Pie: megaphone P, Ponyville! :Bulk Biceps: P! :Fluttershy: Oh, thanks, Pinkie Pie. That was a scary- I mean, great cheer. nervously :Rainbow Dash: Just make sure you have one ready for when we qualify for the Aerial Relay. :Bulk Biceps: And after that, for when we win gold medals in the Equestria Games! :Applejack: Not so fast! If you're gonna be good, you're gonna be better with some of my apple brown bettys in ya. They're perfect. :Pinkie Pie: 'P' is for 'perfect'! :Bulk Biceps and Fluttershy: chewing :Rainbow Dash: Alright, team! Show me what you got! Put some bend into those knees! Flap those wings! And I want to see all four hooves off the ground on the count of three! beat quickly One two three! :Bulk Biceps: noises :Rainbow Dash: Don't forget to breathe while you're up there! :Bulk Biceps: wheezes :Fluttershy: yelps :thud :Pinkie Pie: 'P' is for, uhh... 'pain'? :Rainbow Dash: sighs :theme song :engine sounds :Helia: Good luck, Rainbow Dash! Sorry we couldn't fly with you on the Aerial Relay, but the air sprinters needed us too. :Thunderlane: Too bad we can only compete in one event. sighs But, rules are rules. :Twilight Sparkle: Good luck! Rainbow Dash It was nice of you to be part of the team that doesn't have... uh... the strongest flyers. :Rainbow Dash: Nothing nice about it. I know that I can pick up the slack for anypony. With me on the team, we'll qualify. I'm sure of it. :Twilight Sparkle: Ponyville is very lucky to have you. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I'm pretty awesome. :Fluttershy: straining gasping I am so proud to be representing Ponyville. straining Oh, it's such an honor to even try out for the Games. I just hope I don't let anypony down. :Bulk Biceps: We'll make them proud! :Pinkie Pie: 'P' is for 'proud'! We're gonna be the best fans anypony has ever seen! :Rarity: Ooh. Can't wait to see what everypony else is wearing, even though I am absolutely sure they won't be better than the Ponyville uniforms I'm designing for the Equestria Games. :Applejack: And we will make it to the Games once everypony carbo-loads on my apple brown bettys. :Pinkie Pie: I can't wait! :engine sounds :Ponies: chattering, groaning :Crescent Moon: There's Rainbow Dash! She's an awesome flyer! :Orange Swirl: I heard that she's flying the last third of the relay, which means everypony else is gonna have to be way ahead to beat her! :boom :Crescent Moon: Oh, the Wonderbolts! :Sprinkle Medley: I hear they're flying for Cloudsdale. :Orange Swirl: Then Cloudsdale will definitely qualify. They're the best flyers ever. :Spitfire: And the game is on! :Soarin: Hah, nice to see there's some real competition here! :Fleetfoot: Two more days of practice, then we'll see you in the air, Rainbow Dash! If you're lucky. :Rainbow Dash: sighs The Wonderbolts know a winner when they see one, and we'll be winners just as soon as we practice! Right team? :Fluttershy: Right. :Bulk Biceps: Yeah! :Pinkie Pie: Hooray! party hooter :beat :Twilight Sparkle: And, um, I'm with her! Hooray! :Cloudsdale cheerleaders: Give us some clouds! Give us some dale! And what do you get? Cloudsdale! Woo-hoo! :Pinkie Pie: gasps Where can I get pompoms like those?! :Rainbow Dash: So, do I need to remind you of what our goal is here? :Bulk Biceps: Uh, maybe? :Rainbow Dash: We want to qualify! We need to be one of the first four teams to cross the finish line! Bulk Biceps, you're the first flyer, so let me see you flap it! :Bulk Biceps: grunts :splat :Rainbow Dash: What the? :Applejack: Sorry! Got the idea from them, but... :Rainbowshine and Sprinkle Medley: Hooves down! Cakes up! :Fleetfoot and Spitfire: chewing :Applejack: ...It looks like they got better aim. :Rainbow Dash: Okay, the passing of the baton needs to be seamless. You shouldn't miss a wing beat or drop a hair in altitude! And whatever you do, don't let go of it! :Fluttershy: Are you really, really, really sure you're ready? I mean, I don't want to take it if you're not super sure. :Bulk Biceps: Ready! :thud :Rarity: Ponyville could do so much better. I'll be back with a freshly painted one in no time! :Rainbow Dash: We were using that! And it's not like anypony else has color-coordinated horseshoes or anything! :clink :Rainbow Dash: sighs I guess some ponies do. :Twilight Sparkle: Some ponies do what? :Rainbow Dash: sighs Have a better chance of qualifying and going to the Equestria Games than others. :Rainbow Dash: Watch and learn. The Cloudsdales are Wonderbolts, and Wonderbolts are the best flyers there are. And my personal heroes. So, maybe you can learn something. :engine sounds :Rainbow Dash: Please learn something? :Fleetfoot: C'mon, Soarin, pick up the pace! You can do better than that! :Spitfire: I sure hope so. :Cloudsdale cheerleaders: Practice, practice, yay, practice! :Soarin: Whoa! :of plane plummeting :Soarin: Whooaaaa! :Soarin: Aaaaah! Help! :Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! :Wonderbolts and Ponyville team: cheering :Fleetfoot: Awe-some! :Spitfire: As good as any Wonderbolt! :Fluttershy: Oh, Rainbow Dash, I'm just so proud of you. You scooped Soarin out of the sky and brought him down to the ground and now, now he's okay. At least, I hope he's okay. Soarin Are you okay? :Soarin: Uh, my wing hurts, but I-I'm sure it'll be okay by the competition. :wailing :Soarin: You're the best, Rainbow Dash. groans :Rainbow Dash: Ah, it was nothin'. But, if you feel like talking about how great I am, don't let me stop you! :wailing :Bulk Biceps: 'P' is for Rainbow Dash! :Fluttershy: whispering Um, 'Rainbow Dash' actually starts with an 'R'. :Bulk Biceps: Never mind! :Rainbow Dash: Tough break to lose a teammate right before the tryouts. :Fleetfoot: You know, you grew up in Cloudsdale. :Spitfire: So that means you could fly with us. :Rainbow Dash: Fly? :Fleetfoot: Uh, we mean practice. You could practice with us until Soarin's better. :Spitfire: What do you say? Wanna be our third? :Rainbow Dash: Uh, I don't know. My team really needs me to be at my best in order to qualify. Don't wanna be too worn out by the time the race comes around. :Spitfire: We put you through some pretty intense workouts at the Wonderbolt Academy and you handled those just fine. :Rainbow Dash: Heh, I did kick some major tail at the Academy... but I don't know how my teammates will feel about me practicing with the competition. :Fleetfoot: Who says they need to know? Think about it, Rainbow Dash! This is your chance to fly with the winners! :Bulk Biceps: muscles :Rainbow Dash: Alright, I'll do it. :Spitfire: chuckles Wise decision, Rainbow Dash. :montage music :clink :Fleetfoot: Awesome! :Cloudsdale cheerleaders: Whinny, ponies, whinny! Fly on, fly on, fly on! :Bulk Biceps: grunting :Rainbow Dash: Come on, Bulk Biceps, you can do it! :creaking :Fluttershy: Um... I'm ready to take the horseshoe, if you want me to. :clink :Bulk Biceps and Fluttershy: screaming :crash :Rainbow Dash: Nnnngh... :montage music :squeaking :Fluttershy: yelps Oof! :Rainbow Dash: You, uh, keep doing your wing-ups. I'm just gonna get some, uh, water. :montage music :Fluttershy: chewing :Bulk Biceps: chewing laughs swallows grunts :Applejack and Fluttershy: laughing :montage music :tool spinning :blowing :cutting :Bulk Biceps: laughs Yeah! :Fluttershy: giggles :Rarity: Too much? :montage music :noise :splash :Twilight Sparkle: It's not easy practicing with two teams, is it? :Rainbow Dash: spit-take You... know? Does anypony else? :Twilight Sparkle: No. They're too busy practicing to wonder why you keep disappearing. :Rainbow Dash: Well, I've seen the other teams practicing and we're still gonna qualify. I can fly fast enough to make up the distance. :Twilight Sparkle: It just seems like one of the teams you're practicing with needs a little more help than the other one. :Rainbow Dash: But it's so much more fun working out with the winners than... um... the non-winners. Besides, Ponyville will still qualify. :Spitfire: Rainbow Dash, you got a minute? :Rainbow Dash: Uh, sure. :Fleetfoot: You could really be an asset to our team, so... we want you to join the Cloudsdale team. Permanently. :Rainbow Dash: gasps :Spitfire: It looks like Soarin's wing won't heal in time for the trials. We want you to fly with us. :Fleetfoot: Of course, this means you won't be able to fly for Ponyville, but let's face it. Even with you on their team, their chances of qualifying for the Games- :Bulk Biceps: Ow! :Fleetfoot: -are pretty slim. :Bulk Biceps: whimpering :Spitfire: So, what's it gonna be? :Rainbow Dash: Well, I... :Spitfire: Take some time to think about it. :Rainbow Dash: They want me to fly with them! It's like a dream come true! :Twilight Sparkle: If you fly for Cloudsdale, Pinkie Pie won't have anypony to cheer for. Rarity's uniforms will never be seen. And Applejack will have slaved over those apple brown bettys for nothing. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, but I really wanna fly with the best team! What would you do? :Twilight Sparkle: I think this is a decision you have to make on your own. The race is tomorrow, so you'd better make it soon. :spinning :Rainbow Dash: groaning Woe is me! Oooh! :Crowd: chattering :Fluttershy: What's happened? :Rainbow Dash: Urgh, I've hurt my hoof... :Pinkie Pie and Rarity: gasps :Spitfire: All of them? :Rainbow Dash: I, uh, tripped on a-a foam hoof and landed on a... near unintelligible pokey stick coming out of the ground... :Pinkie Pie: growls If I get my hooves on that unintelligible gibberish, it'll be in big trouble! :Rainbow Dash: There is no way I can fly now. :Fluttershy: Do you think you'll be better by tryouts? :Rainbow Dash: groaning I'll be lucky if I ever fly again! sighs I just need a little rest. :Fluttershy: Oh, don't worry, Rainbow Dash. We'll take care of you... or, at least, somepony will. Like, a medic or-or a doctor, or a nurse. :beeping :Twilight Sparkle: So, the medic pony isn't sure what's wrong with you. :Rainbow Dash: Everything! Absolutely everything! :Applejack: This'll cure everythin' that ails ya! :Rainbow Dash: mouth full Thank you. I couldn't have done that on my own. :Twilight Sparkle: sighs :Rarity: Nothing says 'get better' like a little medical pizazz! Silk slings and a glitter bandage? :Rainbow Dash: That might help. :opens :Fluttershy: And how is our patient doing? :thud :Bulk Biceps: neighs :Rainbow Dash: I've been better. :Fluttershy: We just wanted to let you know that we're so sorry you're hurt, but you shouldn't worry a bit about not being able to be in the tryouts. We'll be alright. We even have a replacement. We're so, so sorry that you can't compete. We all know how much you love to fly. And we promise- :Bulk Biceps: Cross our hearts! :Fluttershy: ...That if we qualify and make it to the Equestria Games and all win gold medals, you can have ours, because we know how much a gold medal means to you. :Rainbow Dash: Thanks... :Twilight Sparkle: throat I think Rainbow Dash might need to rest some more. :Rest of main cast: chattering :Applejack: Don't forget your bettys! :Twilight Sparkle: You know, choosing not to choose isn't really a decision. :Soarin: You sure have nice friends. Nopony's been by to visit me. Eh, too busy practicing, I guess. :Rainbow Dash: Well, hopefully your wing will be better soon. :Soarin: Oh, it's fine. I-I'm just keeping it warm in case my team wants me back. :Rainbow Dash: What do you mean, 'wants you back'? Spitfire and Fleetfoot told me that you were still too injured to fly! :Soarin: And they told me that they were worried I wouldn't be one hundred percent by the tryouts, so they were going with somepony else! :Rainbow Dash: That somepony else was me! Until, uh, well, until I got hurt, that is. :Soarin: So, sighs I guess we're all out of luck. Cloudsdale won't qualify without three fliers, and Ponyville won't qualify without you. Too bad... :Twilight Sparkle: Even with Rainbow Dash's replacement, I don't think we're gonna qualify. No offense. :Pinkie Pie: Gah! What am I gonna do with all these now?! :Applejack: Uh, what were you gonna do with them before? :Rarity: sighs Maybe my Equestria Games uniforms will still be in style next year. I mean, I am pretty fashion-forward. :hoofbeats :Twilight Sparkle: Is that Rainbow Dash... walking? :Spitfire: water :Fleetfoot: Does... this mean you're feeling better? :Rainbow Dash: I-I feel great, because... I was never hurt in the first place. :Wonderbolts: gasps :Bulk Biceps, Fluttershy and Derpy: gasps :Rainbow Dash: I faked my injury so that I wouldn't have to choose between flying for Ponyville or Cloudsdale. I wanted to fly with you both, and the decision was too hard! :Fluttershy: Oh, Rainbow Dash, you don't have to choose us. I know you love to win, and you should go with the team that surely will. :Rainbow Dash: I know now who I should've been loyal to. :Spitfire: Good choice. Always stick with the winners. :Rainbow Dash: Ponyville. Because it's not just where I live, but it's where my friends are. The ponies who really care about me, whether I can help them win a race or not. :Rest of main cast and Derpy: cheering :Spitfire: Are you sure that's the right decision? :Rainbow Dash: You lied to me about Soarin's wing just so you could get a better flyer! You may be a winning team, but you're still not the kind of team I'' wanna be a part of. :'Spitfire': Huh. Rainbow Dash, you are something. Saw it at the Academy, seeing it again here. We could learn a lot from a competitor like you. :'Fleetfoot': Think we already have. :'Spitfire': Ready to fly? :'Soarin': Really? :'Spitfire': Never should've lied and tried to replace you to begin with. :'Soarin': gasps Go, Cloudsdale! :'Rainbow Dash': Come on, Ponyville relay team! We've got a race to get ready for! :'Bulk Biceps': ''Yeah! :click :Soarin: Come on, Ponyville! You can do it! :wings :ticking :clink :fumbling :Bulk Biceps: wheezes :Twilight Sparkle: Go, Fluttershy! Woo-hoo! :Cloudsdale cheerleaders: Qualify, Ponyville! Qualify, Ponyville! :Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! Go, Rainbow Dash! :Applejack: chewing :Official: Ponyville qualifies! :cheering, neighing :cheering :clicking :Bulk Biceps: Yeah! :Main cast sans Rainbow Dash: Yeah! :Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! :Twilight Sparkle: Equestria Games, here we come! :flashing :Rainbow Dash: Oh, I can't deny it. I love to win! But if I ever gotta choose between winning and being loyal to my friends, I'm ''always gonna choose my friends. 'Cause as much as I love winning, I love them waaaaay more.'' :credits en:Transcripts/Rainbow Falls Категория:Стенограммы, четвёртый сезон